


Camboy

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camboy Alex Gaskarth, Coffee, Coffee date, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Lies, Live Stream, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Subscription, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Slow Romance, True Love, camboy, live video, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is a Camboy. Jack stumbles across his streams by accident one night whilst particularly horny and he quickly decides that he is worth investing money in. Everything is fine until the pair meet at a party and the fact that Alex is an actual, real-life human that Jack kinda likes puts a bit of a dampener on his favourite masturbation material.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat/Josh Franceschi (for all of two seconds), Rian Dawson/Zack Merrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was horny. He scrolled through the pages of the porn site with mild dismay, his lack of a sex life lately had meant he was making his way through the videos at an alarming rate. He was going to have to find another site.

He was just about to click off when a popup appeared in the middle of the screen for hot live videos. Usually, Jack ignored the popups- especially when it came to Camboys since that usually meant spending money- but the guy in the advert was stunning and Jack's dick twitched with want. Maybe there'd be some sort of free trial he could use for the evening.

He clicked on the link and was instantly brought through to a live streaming site. The comments flying through on the right-hand side chat box were filthy, unfortunately, he couldn't see what they were talking about since all he had was a friendly pop-up informing him that only subscribers could view live videos.

With a frown, he clicked onto the user's profile. _LexiLove69._ Based on the thumbnails for the old videos not only was the guy stunning but he knew how to put on quite the show. Without much hope, he clicked on one and found he was able to watch the first five minutes of the thirty-minute session for free. _Well, it's better than nothing I suppose._

The five minutes were enough for Jack to realise this guy was worth investing money in. The guy was exactly Jack's type; a little feminine but not too much, bright hazel eyes that were full of mischief and honey blonde messy hair. Despite being no older than nineteen, he very clearly knew what he was doing. He had a filthy mouth and knew how to play up for the camera without it feeling overdramatic or forced. Those five minutes had brought Jack closer to an orgasm than anything ever had in such a short period of time. He was hooked.

The live stream had finished by the time Jack had finished filling in his details but he still had access to all the past videos and there were a lot of them. He was just about to click on the one he'd started to watch when an email came through.

From: lexilove69@aol.com

_Hey jxckskeleton182,_

_  
Welcome and thanks for subscribing!_

_  
Live streams are Tuesdays and Thursdays at eight pm EST (make sure you have your notifications turned on so you don't miss out!) There's also an extra special hour-long stream on the first Sunday of each month at nine pm EST which WILL NOT be available to watch later._

_  
If you want, you can follow me on Snapchat and Instagram at lexilove69 to keep up to date with any news and just have a little fun ;)_

_  
As a thank you for subscribing I've included a link to a special video, just for you._

_  
See you in the stream!_

_Love,_

_Lexi xoxo_

Jack had never clicked on a link so fast in all his life.

The video opened up to a shot of Lexi laid on his stomach, face to the camera. He wore a sultry smirk and was biting ever so slightly on his lower lip. Jack swallowed hard as he placed the laptop next to him on the bed and got comfortable.

"Well hey there jxckskeleton182." Jack blinked, a little surprised. When the email had said it was just for him he hadn't expected it to be fully customised. How had he possibly had time to put this together?

"Well, you sound like a naughty boy." He pushed up so he was in a seated position. He was wearing an oversized blink-182 shirt and no pants. "I do hope so. The naughty ones are always the most fun." He practically purred. "Now this'll be a little different since we can't interact but I'll do my best to make it worth your time." He winked at the camera as he sat back a little.

His hand slowly trailed down his body until he was palming his crotch through the shirt. Jack groaned softly, his dick twitching against his stomach. Lexi released small gasps as he continued to tease himself a little.

The t-shirt was soon removed revealing the fact he was wearing black lacy panties. Jack choked a little and took a firm grip of his erection. "Surprise!" Lexi teased agilely shifting onto all fours to give the camera a full view of his ass in the panties.

He locked eyes with the camera as he reached back down, palming himself through the panties, mewling softly. He was soon back on his ass so Jack could see the way his dick twitched and leaked as he continued to tease. It was so hot.

Lexi was biting his lip as he moved so he was kneeling up with his back facing the camera, he glanced at the camera through his lashes as he slowly slipped the panties down revealing his perky ass and a pastel pink gemmed buttplug. He grinned triumphantly. "Double surprise!" He exclaimed.

He shifted so he was leant back on his elbows. "I was feeling like pretty princess pink tonight." He giggled as he kicked the panties off. He took hold of his rock hard cock with a moan. "God, you've got me leaking already. You really are a naughty boy!" Jack moaned as Alex began to slowly pleasure himself, his own hand speeding up and tightening. "God, I'm so hard for you." He panted, eyes drifting closed for the briefest of moments.

Jack couldn't help but feel the tiniest slither of pride as he watched the boy despite not having actually contributed in any way to his state of arousal. "Wish I could have your big hard cock inside me." Jack choked out a moan at the prospect. "Guess I'll just have to make do with these." He smirked at the camera as he wiggled his fingers at him.

All in all the video was only twenty minutes long but somehow Jack managed to come twice in that time. He was dizzy and exhausted as he watched Lexi lay panting on the bed, covered in his own cum and promising to see him soon in the live. _Definitely a worthwhile investment._

* * *

Jack had been watching LexiLove's videos for around a month and a half and was surprised to find his sexual appetite was more than satisfied. Tonight though, he was going to a party and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find _someone_ to fuck. Masturbation was never the same no matter how good the material was.

He was sat in the living room of his and Rian's apartment waiting for his friend to get ready. He'd spent the last twenty minutes deciding which shirt to wear and Jack had barely managed to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall.

He found himself checking LexiLove's Instagram story. He hated himself for creating a secret second account just to watch the lad but it'd quickly become a habit. He'd posted a selfie, he was in a fitted black v-neck tee with ripped grey skinny jeans that may as well have been painted on. His hair had been mused to perfection and the outfit was completed with black converse and a red and black checked flannel shirt. It had simply been captioned "fancy boi hours".

He'd been posting a lot today. Jack had woken up to a messy, bed haired, shirtless selfie captioned "morning lovelies from your favourite virgin twink ;)". (Jack called bullshit on that one. There was no way someone that hot was still a virgin.) He'd then received sporadic updates throughout the day in the form of a fresh from the shower selfie, a short video of his suggestively sucking a lollipop and a video of him declaring how horny he was and rubbing himself a little through his jeans. Jack had been at college at the time and had been forced to quickly make his way to the nearest bathroom so he could hide until he'd calmed down. He really needed to get laid.

"You ready?" Rian asked as he finally materialised in a grey fitted shirt and jeans.  
"I've been ready for like an hour now man." Rian rolled his eyes but indicated for Jack to follow him. "I don't know why you stress so much," Jack said as he got to his feet. "It's not like you need to impress Zack you two have been dating forever." Rian sent him a withering look.  
"Just because you've been with someone for a long time doesn't mean you can't put in a little effort, besides some of us like to dress up a little when we're going out." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"This tee is gonna get me laid and that's what matters."

He'd gone for a plain white fitted shirt and black skinnies. It was simple but effective and when combined with his leather jacket and vans was practically guaranteed to win him the kind of attention he was looking for. He needed sex, like, yesterday.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and Rian was instantly pulled into a conversation with a group of people Jack didn't know. With a shrug, he made his way to the kitchen in search of alcohol. It was just as busy as the rest of the house which provided Jack with the perfect opportunity to grab a drink and scope the place out.

About an hour later he was stood half-listening to Zack's roommate Taylor whilst laying the groundwork with the cute British guy sat on the couch. They'd been eye-fucking and silently teasing back and forth from across the room for about forty-five minutes now.

"So how much longer are you gonna wait before you go over there and invite him upstairs." Jack glanced back to her and she was smirking. "Oh come on, it's pretty damn obvious you're not actually listening to me." Jack laughed.  
"You gotta wait it out for at least an hour or you appear desperate." She snorted.  
"But you are desperate... so's he by the looks of it." Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He turned to follow her smirking gaze to find the guy was walking over. "I'll leave you to it."

Jack turned on his most charming grin as the guy stopped in front of him. Azure eyes sparkled with mischief as he sent him seductive smirk. "Were you ever planning on coming over and saying "hi"?" Jack laughed.   
"Well, I didn't want to intrude on you and your friend." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please. He sat down next to me about ten minutes before you walked in. He's been trying to wow me with pictures of his cat for the last twenty minutes." Jack grinned. _Amature._

"Jack." He offered a hand for him to shake.   
"Josh."  
"So, Josh, what are you doing this side of the pond?" Josh smirked, leaning in a little closer so Jack could feel his breath against his neck. "Looking for hot American guys who can fuck me senseless." This was going to be an easy night.  
"I think I can manage that." Josh grinned and took a hold of his hand.  
"Follow me."

He let Josh drag him up the stairs and into one of the empty rooms before pinning him against the door. They kissed filthily as Jack pressed himself close, Josh hummed in approval as he wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and began grinding against him. Not wanting to waste any time, Jack picked him up by his thighs and carried him over to the bed. He lay him down, continuing with the kiss as he hovered over him.

Josh was moaning loudly but Jack quickly realised he was struggling to get into this, just going through the motions. Josh was moaning desperately whilst he was barely half hard. This was not going well. He had a reputation to uphold and he desperately needed to get off with someone other than his hand. _I can do this._

Without expressed permission, his mind wandered to Lexi. All the things he wanted to do to him, his streams, just him in general. It seemed to do the trick. He made a mental note to watch less porn but used it to his advantage for now. Every touch, every kiss was physically with Josh but mentally it was Lexi's moans he could hear. 

"God Jack! Need you to fuck me." Jack smirked as he pulled back, looking down at Josh's blown, hungry eyes. Jack removed the lube and condom from his pocket and placed them down on the mattress before they both stripped off.

Josh instantly grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers, pushing them into himself and beginning a pretty half-assed stretch. Jack groaned softly and tore open the condom, rolling it on and coating it in lube. He waited a minute until Josh deemed himself ready before lining up and pushing in.

Josh instantly began releasing small moans as Jack started moving. He gripped tightly onto Jack's shoulders as he thrust hard, the bed creaking slightly with each movement. Josh loved it rough and was soon thrusting down to meet Jack's movements, moaning loudly the entire time. Jack fought hard to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to say the wrong name as he continued to picture Lexi tight around him.

He bit down hard on Josh's shoulder as nails dug into his back leaving angry red lines behind. "So close." Josh moaned. Jack nodded in response, too caught up in the scene playing out in his mind to fully focus on the words. Josh took hold of his dick and began to pump erratically, chasing his orgasm as Jack pounded headfirst towards his own.

Josh came hard, coating his chest and stomach as his eyes rolled back and his muscles contracted. A few thrust later and Jack too was finding his release, filling the condom as he moaned.

He pulled out and sat back a little breathless as Josh laid there totally exhausted. "You okay?" Josh nodded, slightly dazed.   
"That... that was amazing," Jack smirked, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash before starting to get dressed.  
"Senseless enough for you?" Josh blushed but nodded as he slowly sat up, pulling a face at the mess he'd made. Wordlessly Jack threw him the box of tissues that were sat on the side before heading back out into the party.

It didn't take long for him to find Zack, leant against the kitchen counter talking to Taylor. She disappeared as Jack approached. "Hey man! How's it going?" He greeted as Jack leant next to him after grabbing another drink.  
"Not bad, you?" Zack nodded, mouth full of beer.   
"Good thanks. You seen Ri?" Jack shrugged.   
"Not since we arrived, he was off being a social butterfly." Zack laughed, shaking his head. He'd always been the shyer of the two.  
"I take it you're on the hunt for a good lay." Jack snorted.   
"Actually I just had one. Though if the opportunity arises for a second I certainly won't say no." Zack grinned, shaking his head softly.

Zack and Rian had been dating since they were fifteen and were still going strong four years later. They were often the only reason Jack believed that true love actually existed. He'd never seen anyone who made each other happier than they did.

The pair fell into easy conversation as Jack's eyes slowly roamed around the room. He nearly choked on his mouthful of beer when he noticed who was standing on the other side. Zack thumped him hard on the back as he coughed. _Holy fucking shit this cannot be happening._

"You okay?" Zack asked wearily. Jack nodded as the coughing subsided.  
"Fine." He croaked. His eyes darted back over and yep that was definitely him. Lexilove69 was standing across the room from him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Jack had to look away, his face flushing scarlet. All thoughts of getting laid a second time had been replaced by his need to escape. He'd had some of the best orgasms of his life over the guy, had literally just been thinking about him whilst fucking someone else and now he was standing in the same room as him. What the hell was he meant to do?

He did his best to appear calm and focus on his conversation with Zack. It didn't matter, nobody knew and the guy was just over there living his life. There was no reason to freak out. Despite the fact he kept telling himself this he couldn't seem to stop himself from looking over and it certainly didn't help that every time he did Lexi was looking straight back.

Finally, Rian appeared, instantly ensnaring Zack in conversation and providing Jack with the perfect opportunity to escape out into the back garden. There were still people out there but it wasn't nearly as busy as inside. He headed over to the quiet back corner and sat down on the swing chair, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He really needed to get a grip.

He was far too busy watching the stars and trying to think about anything other than the hot Camboy in the kitchen to notice their approach, but he startled when the chair moved slightly and creaked as someone sat down beside him. He glanced over and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"I think you had the right idea coming out here. So much more peaceful." Jack blinked, more than a little shocked. This was not how he'd thought his evening would go. "Yeah... I uh, needed some fresh air." He mumbled, amazed by how level his voice sounded.  
"Well I'm not surprised, I thought you were gonna hack up a lung in there," Lexi smirked and Jack was struck by the fact that he was somehow even sexier in real life fully clothed than he was on a screen completely naked. "Shut up," Jack mumbled, cheeks aflame. _Wow super smooth there Jack._ "I'm Alex by the way." _Alex, Lexi... makes sense._ _  
_"Jack."

Once Jack had managed to put the whole porn thing out of his mind he found it a lot easier to actually talk to Alex like a normal person. He was completely different from how he'd expected him to be. He was actually kinda shy and blushed a lot, but he had an excellent taste in music and played the guitar. Jack found that the more he knew about him the more he liked him.

They ended up sitting out there talking for hours, long after everyone had either passed out or left. The sky had started to turn the pre-dawn purplish colour when they finally decided to call it a night.

"I should probably head home." Alex yawned, stretching out a little as he got to his feet. Despite the hour, Jack had never felt more awake. "Probably." He agreed. They quietly made their way around the house and out onto the street, careful not to disturb the sleeping residents.

The two lads fell into step and Jack found himself unconsciously following Alex as they continued to talk. Jack had a weird urge to reach across the small gap between them and hold his hand. He resisted because he knew how weird it would be but the desire was there all the same.

"Well, this is me," Alex said as they stopped outside an apartment building. The sun had just begun to pierce the horizon bathing everything in orange and gold hues. They both just stood there looking at each other a moment. Alex's eyes were thoughtful, watching Jack with intrigue.

"I had fun." Jack offered, more than a little surprised by how true that was considering he'd been ready to run and hide when he'd first spotted the lad. Alex hummed in agreement. "You know, I think you might actually be the first guy I've spoken to at a party who hasn't immediately tried to get into my pants." Jack did not doubt that for a second.

"Well, I mean, I'm not going to pretend like I don't very much want to get inside your pants but I'd also really like to get to know you better and stuff too." A small smile played on Alex's lips.   
"You mean like a date?" Jack shrugged, blushing a little.  
"Yeah, I mean only if you want to." He broke out in a grin.  
"Well, it's nice to know chivalry's not dead."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up the contact's page for Jack to put in his number. Jack quickly tapped in his details before offering Alex his own phone to do the same. "I guess we'll have to arrange something," Alex said, still smiling. Jack nodded in agreement, a little breath taken by how beautiful he was. He leant up and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheeks. "Goodnight Jack." He took a step back, biting his lower lip a little to try and hide his huge grin. "Goodnight."

* * *

It was two pm by the time Jack got out of bed. "Evening," Rian called sarcastically from where he lay on the couch with his head in Zack's lap. Jack just grunted in response, heading straight to the coffee machine.

Once sufficiently caffeinated he joined them in the living room, curling up in the armchair. "So." Rian began, rolling onto his back so he could face Jack. "You managed to get laid twice last night?" Jack shook his head. "What do you mean no? I barely saw you all night! You disappeared with that British guy then were gone again as soon as I met you guys in the kitchen." 

Before Jack could respond, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Alex: Wanna get a coffee? x_

Jack blinked in surprise. He'd been expecting Alex to make him wait a while before agreeing to meet. He seemed the type that enjoyed being chased. Clearly he was full of surprises.

_Now?_

He locked the phone and looked back to an expectant Rian only for his phone to buzz once more.

_Alex: If you're free x_

"Sorry man, I've got a date." He got to his feet as Rian blinked at him in shock.  
"What do you mean you've got a date?" Jack just gave a shrug and grinned as he went to grab his jacket.

He went to the address Alex sent him and smiled when he arrived to find Alex was already there. He quickly ordered his coffee and sat down opposite. Alex startled slightly, glancing up from his phone. A huge grin broke out on his face as he realised it was Jack. "You been here long?" Alex blushed a little. "Honestly? Like an hour. I was already here when I texted you." Jack blinked a little in surprise. "Lisa's got some guy over and if I have to listen to her call him Daddy one more time I'm gonna puke." Jack snorted, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, listening to your roommate getting laid is never fun." Jack knew far too much about Rian's sexual desires thanks to their apartment's thin walls.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Jack admitted as he took a sip from his drink.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you to come so." Alex shrugged.  
"Well, I meant it when I said I wanted to go on a date." Jack gave a smile and Alex blushed again. It was pretty damn adorable and entirely unexpected.

"So what do you do?" Jack asked. The previous evening's conversation had been entirely superficial but Jack wanted to actually know something about the beautiful lad. "Well, I'm studying Music Performance at the college." Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. How had he not noticed him around before? "No way, I'm doing Music Business." Alex looked genuinely surprised.   
"Really?" Jack nodded. "Wow, we must have passed each other in the halls loads of times and not even realised." Jack was struggling to believe that was possible. "I also work at the coffee shop at the little kiosk by the Events Management classrooms."   
"Dude I'm literally at that place all the time! Lisa is studying Event Management, I meet her outside and we grab lunch from you guys." Jack was shocked. "How the hell have we managed to not meet before now?" Alex gave a small shrug.   
"I guess fate takes its time sometimes." Jack smiled as Alex blushed once more at how cheesy that sounded.

"Do you actually believe in, like, fate and stuff?" Alex nodded vigorously.   
"I believe everything happens for a reason. The universe provides us with what we need when we need it." Jack couldn't say he'd ever really thought about it. "You think I'm crazy?"   
"Not crazy, I just feel like if everything's down to fate or the universe then free will doesn't exist." Alex considered that a moment.   
"Not necessarily. The choices you make may be based on the situation provided but they still dictate which path manifests." Jack had not expected such a philosophical conversation on a first date.

They ended up sitting there until closing time, getting to know each other better. As they stepped out into the cool evening air Jack was pretty sure he'd met the guy of his dreams. He couldn't explain it but it was just a feeling right in the pit of his stomach. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt like they were just meant to be; like fate. There was just one problem, Alex was a porn star.

When Jack had asked him about work he'd said he answered the phones at a twenty-four-hour crisis hotline. He'd been pretty cagey and evasive with details and Jack had let it be. Telling the guy he knew he was a camboy because he'd jerked off to his videos was not going to end well and would probably make him look like some obsessed creepo who was just trying to pick him up to say he'd fucked his favourite porn star. No that was most definitely a conversation best left unspoken.

He ended up walking Alex home despite his protest. "You really didn't need to do that." Alex smiled as they stopped outside his building. Jack gave a small shrug. "I wanted to." Alex bit his lip, blushing once more. "You're really cute. Ya know that?" Alex blushed deeper, glancing down at his shoes. "Shut up." He mumbled making Jack's heart flutter. _Too cute._  
"So, dinner next time?" Jack asked hopefully. Alex looked up with delight, nodding eagerly.  
"I'd like that."

When Jack closed the apartment door behind him he found himself sighing with content as he leant back against the door. "Good god Barakat. What is that look on your face?" Jack blinked as Rian glanced at him from where he stood in front of the stove.  
"I've met the one." He knew he sounded ridiculous but there was no other way to explain it. Rian stared at him in shock and disbelief.   
"Do you realise what you just said?" Jack just stared at him for a long moment. "Oh, Jack." Rian's voice was barely above a whisper as he walked over, wrapping Jack in a hug. Jack had never had much luck with love and had never put much faith in it. This time was different though, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned loudly as he sped up his hand movements. Alex was bouncing on a large pink dildo, a string of curses spilling from his mouth as his hand moved fervently over his leaking cock. Jack knew it was wrong that he was watching this, hated himself for it, but he had yet to find anything as good to jerk off to and he and Alex weren't even close to there yet. He liked taking things slow with Alex, really he did, but that didn't stop him from getting horny as hell either.

"You guys are so filthy! You're gonna make me cum!" Jack groaned, desperately close to a release of his own.  
"Fuck." He hissed as he watched Alex's pleasured face. A thins sheen of sweat coated his chest as his free hand slid up to play with his nipples. The look of pure ecstasy on his face was too damn hot.

Soon enough Jack was cumming hard, watching as thick white streams coated Alex's chest and stomach. He lay out on the bed panting and looking so fucking delectable Jack just wanted to run his tongue all over him.

He took a deep breath and closed the laptop, heading to the shower in order to clean up. He had a date to go on and explaining that he was a mess because he'd been busy watching said dates latest saved video since he hadn't watched it live was probably not going to go down so well.

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky leaving everything bathed in an orange glow. They'd spent the afternoon at the reservoir having a picnic and now they were both lounging lazily, looking up at the clouds. Alex had his head on Jack's chest as he played absentmindedly with his fingers. They'd been dating for a couple of months now and Jack had loved every second of it.

"That one kind of looks like a turtle," Alex said absently, pointing towards the cloud creature. Jack couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It does." He agreed. It was pretty damn cute too.

Alex sat up, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. "Can I ask you something?" Jack nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Where is this going?" Jack blinked in shock.   
"What?" Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"Look I don't want to make this weird, I just. I mean, I love hanging out with you and this has been amazing but I mean it's been nearly four months now and you haven't even kissed me. If all you're looking for is a friend that's fine but can you let me know? I don't want to get attached just to get hurt." Jack couldn't deny he was a little surprised. He sat up, biting his lip.  
"Lex, I really like you, I just didn't want to rush things. I've never felt like this before and I just... well, I don't really know what I'm doing." Jack felt a little bit sick admitting that out loud.

A small smile played on Alex's lips. "Well, we can figure this out together." He closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Jack gasped a little in surprise but he kissed back eagerly. Their lips moved hesitantly at first, both as nervous as each other, but slowly they began to relax into it. Jack's hand came up to cup Alex's cheek as they continued to move in sync.

Alex pulled back breathless, his pupils blown wide. "Well for a first go I think that was pretty good." Jack hummed in agreement, leaning their foreheads together. "Not bad at all."

He leant in to recapture Alex's lips but an alarm tone began to sound out on his phone. With a sigh, Alex pulled back completely, leaning over to turn the device off. "I've got to go." He sent Jack an apologetic look.   
"Do you though?" Alex smiled.  
"I only see my parents one Sunday a month, I can't miss this." Jack's stomach clenched a little. He knew Alex was lying to him but what was he supposed to do? "I promise I will make it up to you with a lot more of this." He leant in and brushed their lips together briefly. Jack sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll drop you home."

Jack sighed heavily when a few hours later his phone buzzed with a notification informing him that LexiLove69 had gone live. He'd almost managed to convince himself that Alex really was just having dinner with his parents.

He knew he didn't really have a right to be angry, hell he watched the damn videos, but that didn't mean he wanted them all over the internet either. He was allowed to see his boyfriend naked, random horny people were not. The problem was, it wasn't all that long ago that he was one of those random horny people. It was a confusing and conflicting conundrum that he couldn't seem to figure out an answer to.

"What's up with you?" He glanced up to see Rian standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. He gave another sigh.  
"It's complicated." Rian gave a shrug and came and joined him on the bed.  
"Talk to me and maybe I can un-complicate it." Jack severely doubted it but at this point, he had no other idea what to do.  
"Alright. But if I tell you you have to promise you're not going to get all judgemental on me." Rian's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded in agreement. Jack took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Alex is a camboy and he's lying to me about it and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do." Rian blinked a few times in shock.   
"I'm sorry. What?" Jack sighed and opened up the notification before wordlessly handing over his phone. Rian's eyes widened in shock as soft moans and filthy words tumbled from the speakers. "Oh my god," Rian whispered, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "So he posted this online?" Jack shook his head.  
"Rian that's live."

Rian dropped the phone in shock. Jack quickly retrieved it and exited out of the app, just listening to it was starting to make Jack's stomach turn. "How did you find that?" Rian asked in shock.   
"That's where it gets complicated." Rian raised a confused eyebrow as Jack rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm a subscriber." Rian was dumbfounded.   
"Come again?"   
"It's an exclusive website. In order to have access to the stream and view the videos, you have to purchase a monthly subscription." Rian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me you have a monthly subscription to your boyfriend's porn streams?" Jack was fully aware of how bad it sounded. "We weren't dating when I started. I didn't even know him then, he was just some hot guy on the internet." It was a pretty terrible defence.

"Does he know?" Rian asked after a long pause.  
"Are you insane? Of course, he doesn't know! That's why I don't know what to do. I can't just bring it up without bringing all this up and then it makes me sound like some obsessive creepo. I really like him Ri, I don't want to fuck this up." Rian sighed heavily. He did not sign up for this. 

"The first things you need to do is cancel that damn subscription." He ordered. "Then if it bothers you that much, and I think it's pretty clear that it does, then you need to just bite the bullet and talk to him about it. Be honest with him and just take it on the chin. Don't try and force him to do anything or be judgy, just tell him how you feel." _Like it's that easy._

* * *

It was Lisa who opened the door to the apartment. "Hey Jack, how are you?" She smiled warmly at him as she stepped back to let him in.   
"Not bad thanks, you?" She gave a shrug.   
"Can't complain. I think he's just in the shower." She headed into the living room as Jack made his way down the hallway to Alex's room.

He paused at the doorway at the muffled noise that came from the other side. He pressed his ear up against the wood as another pleasured moan sounded out. "M0nsterCock08 you're so naughty." _Oh._ He took a step back feeling incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden. He'd arrived a little early but he hadn't realised it was quite _that_ early.

He debated just walking in on him and letting that lead to the explanatory conversation, however, he quickly decided to scrap that idea given that he didn't want the entire internet seeing them, and he felt bad enough just pretending not to know so outright lying to Alex's face about it would be even worse. With a sigh, he headed into the kitchen to wait until he was done.

After his conversation with Rian Jack had cancelled his subscription, however, since then Alex seemed to have changed his streaming schedule. It did seem to mean they could see each other more often however, it had thrown Jack off a bit.

"Hey, you." Alex greeted happily. He was wearing a checked shirt and skinny jeans that were probably cutting off the circulation in his legs. His hair was damp from the shower. "Hey." Jack stood upright as Alex leant in to kiss his cheek.  
"Have you been waiting long?" Jack shook his head.  
"Nah, I heard the shower water running so I figured I'd wait out here," Alex smirked.  
"Shame you're such a gentleman you could have joined me." Jack didn't understand how he could possibly be horny after getting off in front of the entire internet but he kept that thought to himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Alex nodded.   
"Yeah, just gimme five minutes to dry my hair." Jack smiled, leaning down and pecking his lips. Alex took a grip of his hand and pulled him along with him to his bedroom, smiling like an idiot. 

"You know where you wanna eat?" Jack asked. Alex gave a shrug, grabbing his hairdryer.  
"I'm not fussy." Jack nodded, pulling out his phone to see what was available near the movie theatre. "We could just buy a hotdog or something when we're there." Alex pointed out.   
"That might be easiest." Jack mused. "Not very romantic though." Alex chuckled softly.  
"You know not every date we got on has to be super romantic and flashy." Jack chuckled at that.   
"Excuse me for wanting to put in an effort."

Alex grinned as he approached, pausing in front of him before climbing up onto the bed and straddling his lap. He leant in and kissed him hard. "Aren't I lucky." He mumbled against his lips, pulling back with a slight smirk. He bit on his lip a little and Jack was having a hard time remembering what they'd been talking about. Alex leant back in and reconnected their lips, kissing him slow and sensual. Things were just starting to grow heated when Jack remembered why he was there in the first place. "We should probably get going if you still wanna see that movie." Alex pulled back with a thoughtful gaze, analyzing Jack for a long moment.  
"Yeah. Right."

The movie sucked. Luckily for Jack, he spent most of it otherwise occupied as they continued their heated make-out session that had begun at the apartment. Apparently camming did nothing to dampen Alex's sex drive. Tonight he was very clearly in the mood for something more and it was taking all Jack's self-control not to just pull him into his lap and fuck him in his seat. Thankfully they were the only ones in there so there was no one to tell them to knock it off.

When the credits began to roll they took a moment to readjust themselves before heading out. "You wanna hit Mcdonalds and grab some fries or something? I'm starving." Alex asked as they walked out hand in hand.  
"Sure. I could totally go for a Mcflurry right now."

They ended up ordering food to go and eating whilst sitting on the hood of Jack's car, staring up at the stars. "How have we been dating for six months already?" Alex mused as he took a drink from his milkshake.  
"Well, they do say time flies when you're having fun." Alex hummed.   
"I really have had a lot of fun with you, Jack." Jack smiled wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder and pulled him into his side, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack nodded, raising an eyebrow as Alex pulled back from him, obviously nervous. "Look, please don't be offended. It's not a big deal and I don't care either way." Jack frowned in confusion and nerves. _Where the hell is this going?_ He indicated for Alex to continue and watched as he took a deep breath, continuing to eat his ice cream. "Are you Asexual?" Jack choked on his mouthful.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" He managed between coughs. Alex blushed scarlet.  
"Well I mean it took so long to get a kiss out of you and in the six months we've been together you haven't shown even the slightest hint of interest in pursuing anything sexual so I just thought maybe that was why? I mean if you're just not into me like that then-"  
"Lex stop." Jack interrupted. "It's not like that at all, okay? I like you a _lot_ , and I really do want to take things further. I just didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. I mean you're always talking about how awful other guys have been with you and I just don't want to be that guy, ya know?" Alex nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.   
"I guess you really are a gentleman huh?" Jack gave a small shrug, blushing a little. "So if I wanted to take things further you'd be okay with that?" Jack nodded eagerly and Alex smiled. "Good to know."

Jack walked Alex to his door like always and they exchanged a soft kiss before Alex unlocked the door. "You coming in?" He asked, turning to Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want me to come in?" Alex smirked, taking a hold of Jack's hand.  
"I really do." How could he refuse?

He let Alex pull him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Jack could only assume Lisa was asleep given the lights were all turned off, but it didn't seem to bother Alex. He pulled Jack through the bedroom door and into a heated kiss.

He was soon pushing Jack against the door, pressing himself close as his hand slipped under Jack's t-shirt. "I'm going to suck your dick." He whispered as he nipped at Jack's earlobe. Jack couldn't deny that sounded pretty damn good.

He pulled back and pulled Jack over to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. He leant down, reconnecting their lips in a filthy kiss as they ground against one another. Jack's dick was already straining hard against his jeans and he could feel Alex's own erection pressed firmly against him. He was starting to wonder how the hell he'd managed to hold back this long.

Alex pulled back with a gasp and was instantly moving down Jack's body. He pressed open mouth kisses to the strip of skin just above his waistband where his t-shirt had ridden up. He quickly undid Jack's belt and opened his jeans. He began mouthing at Jack's erection through his boxers and Jack let out a low moan. It felt so good.

Alex smirked up at him a moment before pulling down his jeans and boxers, releasing his leaking cock. Alex pressed a kiss to each of his balls before licking a strip up Jack's shaft. He watched Jack through his eyelashes as he eagerly took him into his mouth.

Jack moaned loudly as Alex began to bob his head. He sucked hard as he hollowed his cheeks, taking Jack in more and more until he was hitting the back of Alex's throat. He moaned loudly, back arching off the mattress. Alex began to gently fondle his balls as he swallowed Jack down.

Jack's hands came down to grip tight in Alex's hair as he moaned loudly, hips bucking a little. Alex's mouth was hot and wet around him and it felt like heaven. Alex traced patterns over Jack's pulsing dick with his tongue as he sucked hard, the sound of Jack's pleasure making his own dick leak with want. He continued to bob his head, pleasuring Jack as much as possible. He was determined to get Jack off.

Jack was panting heavily as his eyes rolled back, he was so close. Alex moaned softly around him sending pleasure waves up Jack's spine. "Oh fuck Lex! So good." Alex hummed in approval, continuing to work. Jack was soon releasing hard, dizzy with the pleasure as Alex swallowed it all.

"Holy fuck!" Jack gasped as Alex moved up the bed to lay next to him as he attempted to catch his breath. "That was amazing." Alex bit his lip shyly. "Yeah?" Jack nodded eagerly.   
"Best blowjob I've ever had." Alex blushed a little.  
"Really? You're not just saying that?" Jack shook his head. Surprised Alex even had to ask. "I don't have much experience on that front," Alex admitted, glancing down awkwardly. Jack couldn't deny he was a little surprised. "Really?" Alex blushed and gave a small shrug. _Maybe he's just picky._

"It's okay you know," Jack said sensing his discomfort. "It doesn't matter how much experience you have." Alex sent him a small, nervous smile. Glancing at him through his eyelashes. "You sure?" Jack nodded.  
"I'm sure."

Jack leaned in and recaptured his lips, hand sliding down his body to the bulge in his skinny jeans. "Now, I think it's only fair I return the favour." Alex bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed at the back of Jack's neck and kissed him eagerly as Jack slipped his hand beneath the waistband and took a firm grip of his cock.

He slowly began to slide his hand up and down, running his thumb over Alex's slit and spreading precum all around. Alex moaned softly into his mouth spurring Jack on. He was soon speeding up his movements, flicking his wrist every so often. Alex was quickly a moaning mess, his head hanging back in pleasure.

Jack was a little surprised, he sounded nothing like his streams. Online his moans were loud and pleasured, he had a confident air and he owned his sexuality. Right now, he sounded vulnerable, nervous and like he was genuinely losing control. It was so much hotter and Jack wanted to hear more and more of it. He loved it. "J-jack." He panted out. "'m close," Jack smirked a little, pressing kisses up his neck as he tightened his grip. It wasn't long before Alex was cuming hard.

Things began to frequently grow pretty heated pretty quickly after that.

They were making out on Jack's couch, both their shirts on the floor and both half hard. Jack was just about to suggest they move things to the bedroom when the alarm on Alex's phone went off, piercing the silence with its shrill irritating tones.

Alex let out a huff but sat up, untangling himself from Jack's grip. "No," Jack whined, dragging out the word like a child.  
"I have to go, I've got work." Alex smiled, pulling on his shirt before getting to his feet. He leant over and pecked his lips. "We'll have to pick this back up later." Jack groaned, sitting up with a pout.  
"You've made me all horny now." He sulked. Alex only laughed as he gathered his things.  
"There's this thing called porn, you should try it sometime." Jack did his best not to cringe.

He heard Alex and Rian exchange greetings in the hallway before the door slammed shut and Jack released a frustrated growl as he flopped back on the couch. 

"What's up with you?" Rian asked, leaning against the doorframe.   
"He's still lying to me about the porn thing. We've been together for nearly a year and he still hasn't been honest with me about his job."   
"Well, you haven't been honest with him about being an ex-subscriber to his porn channel." He pointed out.   
"That's not the point." Jack huffed, sitting up so he could glare at him.   
"Don't look at me like that. If you hadn't subscribed to him, you'd never even know about it, therefore, wouldn't be stressing or questioning his supposed career. You can't sit there and whine about him being dishonest about something you're also keeping secrets about." Jack really hated it when Rian was right.

"What do I do?" He said finally when he couldn't think of a clever response that would prove him wrong.  
"You either talk to him about it and be honest or you suck it up and quit complaining." Jack blinked in surprise at the irritated tone.   
"Right. Okay, sorry." Rian sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.   
"No, I'm sorry. I just... it's really fucking frustrating watching you fall so deeply in love with this guy that you're drowning yet refuse to sort the issue that's been slowly eating at you since you met him. I mean, one conversation is all it takes." Jack sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm just terrified of what will happen if he finds out. I can't lose him Ri." The thought alone made him want to cry. Rian sighed, walking around to sit next to the lad and wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Then I guess you've got to find a way to deal with it."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you up to on Saturday?" Rian frowned, not bothering to turn away from the TV.  
"Nothing why?" Jack made an annoying sound to imitate a game show buzzer.  
"Wrong answer." Rian frowned.   
"What?"  
"You're going to Zack's," Jack informed him with a grin.   
"Zack's at work." Rian pointed out, finally turning to face him.  
"Then you're going to the movies alone." Rian sent him a look of total disbelief.  
"Excuse me?" Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Look, I don't really care where you are but you can't be here. Alex is coming over for our anniversary and I'm cooking a romantic meal and stuff and you cannot be here." Rian rolled his eyes.   
"Dude I've heard you guys screwing hundreds of times, it's not a big deal. I'll put headphones in and hide in my room." Jack ignored the heat that was creeping up his neck. "You've heard us do many things but "screwing" is not one of them."

There was a long silence as Rian just stared at him. "Dude, seriously?" Jack gave a vague shrug, not too sure what to say. "You've been together for nearly a year and you haven't fucked him yet? How in the hell did that happen? You're like, a sex addict!"   
"Okay first off I am _not_ an addict. Second, I dunno we've just been taking things slow ya know?" Rian's eyebrows furrowed.   
"It's not the porn thing, is it? Because I would totally get-"  
"It's not the porn thing." Jack immediately cut him off. Jack had made his peace with that for the most part and dealing with less stress and negativity had certainly made their time more enjoyable. Well, until Alex's damn alarm went off.

"Alright fine." Rian sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I will find somewhere else to be." Jack squealed with delight, diving across the couch and pulling him into a tight hug. "You're the best!" He enthused causing him to chuckle.  
"Tell me something I don't already know."

* * *

Jack didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in all his life. He was playing with his hair in the mirror, trying to get it to sit right. He was wearing skinny jeans and a flannel shirt, which was about as smart as his clothes got. He'd spent most of the afternoon making dinner and dessert and then getting ready so it was only now hitting him how nervous he was.

"Relax man!" Rian enthused as he clapped him on the shoulder. "It's going to go great." Jack blushed as he stepped back from the mirror and took a deep breath. "Are you off?" He asked, mainly to change the subject. He nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon so you guys can have plenty of fun." He grinned only making Jack blush more. "Seriously dude, it'll be fine." He promised, squeezing Jack's shoulder.  
"I know."

Thankfully Jack wasn't on his own for too long. Just as he was starting to over-analyze every decision he'd made up until that point the doorbell rang signalling Alex's arrival. He grinned brightly as Jack let him in. He was wearing the same shirt he had when they'd met only this time it was buttoned up and his jeans were black and not ripped. Jack's heart still fluttered at the sight of him.

Alex pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, still smiling. "Happy anniversary!" Jack smiled, letting himself relax a little.   
"Happy anniversary." Alex kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen.  
"Something smells amazing." He noted as he sat down at the island.  
"I made enchiladas." He said casually as he grabbed the bottle of wine he'd convinced Joe to buy for him.  
"How did _you_ manage to get wine?" Alex smirked. Fully aware of how often Jack got asked for ID.   
"I may have convinced my brother to get it for me." Alex snorted softly, shaking his head.

"I know we said we weren't going to buy presents." Alex began as Jack handed him a glass. "But I figured since I made this it didn't technically count." Jack blushed as Alex slid a small organza bag across the island table. He carefully opened it and tipped its contents out into his hand. A thin red and black friendship bracelet with a small heart charm with an 'A' hanging from it. Jack didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to wear it or anything," Alex explained, cheeks pink. "I just figured it was cute." He awkwardly pulled his sleeve up to reveal his matching one, complete with J heart. Jack leaned in and kissed him firm and sweet. "I love it, thank you." He offered his wrist for Alex to tie it into place.

"I also got you something." He admitted as he pulled the small box from his pocket. Alex's eyebrows furrowed as he carefully took it from Jack's grasp. He unwrapped the box and almost dropped it when he removed the lid, revealing a key. "Jack." He whispered looking up at him with wide eyes. "Now you can come and go as you want." Jack offered with a shrug. He'd never been very good with words or feelings. Alex smiled a huge smile as his eyes shone. "It's perfect."

He pulled Jack down into another kiss but it was short-lived as Jack's alarm went off. "Looks like dinner's ready." He mumbled against Alex's lips. "Shame, I was just getting a taste for something else," Jack smirked but pulled back.  
"I made a cherry pie for dessert too." He said casually, ignoring Alex's comment. He did not need a boner throughout their entire romantic meal thank you very much. "Oh yeah?" Alex seemed genuinely surprised. "I didn't realise you baked." Jack just show him a cheeky grin.  
"I'm full of surprises."

He plated up and placed them down before lighting a candle and taking a seat opposite Alex. "You're too cute." Alex informed him, taking a drink before reaching across and squeezing his hand. "Well, I wanted to make this special. It's not every day you celebrate your year anniversary."   
  
  


"I can't believe it's been a year already." Alex shook his head as they began to eat.  
"Tell me about it. It feels like only yesterday we met." He hummed in agreement.  
"You looked fucking terrified when you laid eyes on me across the room," Alex smirked.   
"Well in my defence, I was choking."

Alex moaned a little around his mouthful of food. "This is amazing." He told him sincerely, making Jack smile. He was pretty confident in his cooking skills. "Oh my god. Seriously, we are never going out for food again." Alex informed him, his expression pure ecstasy. Jack laughed, shaking his head. He was always so dramatic.

The meal passed by easily enough, with laughter and reminiscing and general conversation. It made Jack's heart swell and reminded him once more how much he adored the lad sat across from him.

"God I love you." He laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, his stomach ached from laughing. Alex froze in place, eyes widening in shock. "What did you say?" His words were barely a whisper. Jack froze. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. His cheeks heated up as Alex continued to stare at him. "I..." He swallowed hard as his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. _Well I can't take it back now._ "I love you."

There was a beat of stunned silence before Alex got to his feet and walked around to Jack's side. He grabbed either side of Jack's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss which took Jack by surprise. Alex pulled back, eyes dancing with unshed tears. "I love you too." Jack pulled him down into his lap as he reconnected their lips.

The kiss soon grew heated and Alex shifted so he was straddling Jack's thighs, pressing their crotches close together. "You want some dessert?" He mumbled causing Alex to pull back with a look of total disbelief. "You better not be talking about that damn pie."

Wordlessly Jack reconnected their lips and got to his feet, lifting Alex with him. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as he carried him through to the bedroom. He gently lay Alex down on the bed as he positioned himself on top, kissing slow and sensual.

One of Alex's hands gripped tightly at the back of Jack's shirt whilst the other knotted in his hair. Jack's made their way under Alex's shirt, caressing his sides and making him shiver. He began to grind against Alex who moaned in approval, pushing back against Jack just as eagerly. They were both already hard.

He quickly began unbuttoning Alex's shirt however as he moved to push it off his shoulders Alex stopped him. "Jack wait." Startled, Jack frowned as he pulled back. "I haven't done this before." Jack blinked in total shock as Alex avoided eye contact with him, cheeks flushed pink.  
"Wait... seriously?" Alex's cheeks only darkened.  
"Please don't make this into a big deal." _Your favourite virgin twink._ Jack had just assumed it was a marketing ploy.  
"Sorry. I just... I mean, you've got everyone after you! How have you never..?" Jack had eyes, he was fully aware of how many people watched Alex everywhere he went even if Alex wasn't. "Just because people want to fuck me doesn't mean the feeling is reciprocated." He said with a huff. "I was waiting for the right person. I wanted the first time to mean something." 

Jack smiled, leaning in and kissing Alex's flushed cheek. "I guess I better make this worth the wait then." Alex bit his lip, finally meeting Jack's gaze. Jack had never felt luckier than he did in that moment. "If you need me to stop or slow down or you want me to do more of something or whatever just let me know, okay?" He took a deep breath and nodded before pulling Jack back down into a kiss.

Alex lifted slightly to allow Jack to throw his shirt to the floor before Jack broke away to kiss his way down Alex's body. He started at his neck, pausing at his collar bone to leave a hickey behind which had Alex moaning softly. He teased both his nipples and dipped his tongue into his navel leaving Alex a breathless, moaning mess by the time he reached the waistband of his jeans.

Alex was watching him with hungry eyes and a slack jaw as his chest heaved. Jack smirked, pressing one more kiss to the pale skin before undoing his fly and yanking down his jeans and boxers. It took a little wiggling given how tight they were but they were soon joining his shirt on the floor.

Alex gasped as Jack began kissing up his inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin. He grabbed ahold of Jack and pulled him back up into a heated kiss. "You are wearing way too many clothes." He stated, hands moving to the buttons of Jack's shirt. Jack was quick to start helping, hands flying to his pants in order to remove the offending garments as fast as possible.

Once they were both bare Jack was moving back down Alex's body, teasing him as he went. Alex's body was trembling by the time Jack paused just shy of his entrance. He glanced up at him to find his eyes screwed and his lower lip between his teeth as his hands tangled hard in the sheets. "You okay?" Jack asked gently, pressing a soft kiss against his perineum. He released a soft whimper as he nodded.  
"Need you." He panted, causing Jack to smirk.   
"All in good time."

Alex opened his mouth to argue but whatever he'd been planning on saying was lost to the moan that escaped as Jack ran his tongue over his entrance. Alex loved being eaten out and Jack was only too happy to oblige. He'd once managed to make him come three times in one session with just his tongue and he'd felt pretty damn smug about it.

Jack set to work running his tongue over and around the ring of muscle, he closed his mouth over his entrance as he pushed in causing Alex to release a choked moan. He gripped tightly in Jack's hair, pulling him up. "You need to get inside me right now." Alex's pupils were blown wide making his eyes look black, he looked almost feral with desperation and it made Jack's dick twitch with want.

He kissed Alex hard, pushing him back down against the bed as he reached over to the bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lube and sat up. "This is going to be very uncomfortable at first." He warned purely because it felt like an appropriate thing to say. Alex just rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a virgin, not a naive child. I know what to expect." Jack rolled his eyes as he lubed up his fingers.

He pushed his first finger in and Alex gave a soft groan, spurring Jack on. Alex was very clearly used to this and soon enough he was rocking his hips down onto three of Jack's fingers. He pulled them out, drawing a whimper from deep in Alex's chest. His whole body seemed to be vibrating with need and it was pretty damn hot.

Jack paused a moment, eyes darting towards the draw once more. "Do you want me to use a condom?" Alex hesitated for a moment.  
"Do you need to?" Jack shook his head.   
"I'm clean but if you'd rather I did it's fine. I won't take offence." Alex seemed to consider it for about half a second before shaking his head vigorously. "No. I, uh, the thought of you cumming inside me really turns me on." He admitted with a slight blush. Jack groaned a little as he leant forward and kissed him filthily.

He quickly reached down and coated his dick, keeping their lips connected as he lined up. He slowly pushed in, carefully gauging Alex's reaction in case he wanted him to stop. Once he was inside him fully he stilled, letting him adjust as he groaned softly. He was so tight.

He pulled back to watch Alex expression and was a little surprised by the total bliss. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed. "God that feels so much better than I was expecting." He mumbled. Jack pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
"Completely different feeling to toys huh?" Alex startled, eyes snapping open as his cheeks heated up. Jack just smirked, pressing a swift kiss to his lips before he began to move.

Alex was instantly very vocal, releasing little gasping and breathy moans. He sounded so hot it was making it hard for Jack to focus on taking it slow. "Ja-ack! I- I need... god, need more." With that Jack's last bit of self-restraint broke and he began pounding into him as hard and fast as he could.

Alex's nails were dragging down Jack's spine as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, allowing him in deeper. He was chanting Jack's name as Jack began kissing and grazing his teeth over the skin of his neck, hand ghosting over his chest. He took a firm grip of his hips and began switching angles, searching for the small bundle of nerves that would send Alex reeling. He released a choked gasp, eyes rolling back in his head, letting Jack know he'd found his mark. With a smirk, he began to pound into it with all his might.

It wasn't long before Alex's was a whimpering mess, hands gripping desperately at Jack's shoulder blades. "Jack! Jack, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cu-oh god!" Alex's orgasm hit him like a tonne of bricks, his release felt explosive as his whole body tensed and shuddered with the force of it. The view combined with the sudden contraction of Alex's muscles around him had Jack releasing, deep inside him. He thrust through his orgasm, moaning the older lads name. He collapsed against him and they both lay there panting.

When he'd gathered enough strength he pulled out and rolled off. "That... was amazing." Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his side. "Jack! I'm all sticky!" Jack chuckled.   
"It'll wash off." Alex snorted but relaxed against him, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing with content.

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning he was alone but he could hear the shower water running so he wasn't too worried. Soon enough Alex was walking in, a towel around his waist as his chest glistened with water droplets. Jack had to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop.

"Jack..." Alex looked nervous as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, hunching in on himself a little. "We need to talk." _Oh god. He's regretting it._ Jack sat up and moved to sit next to him. "What's up?" Alex looked down at his feet as he bit his lip hard. He looked close to tears. "Hey, Lex, talk to me. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Alex shook his head a little and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Jack felt sick.

"Jack... I've been lying to you." Jack remained silent, too shocked to speak. _Is he seriously doing this right now?_ "My job... I, I don't work for a crisis hotline. I... fuck!" He got to his feet and began to pace. _Oh, sweet Jesus, this is actually happening.  
_ "Alex..." Jack wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he was cut off before he could figure it out.  
"I'm a porn star okay? People pay good money to watch me fuck myself live on the internet." He looked like he was meer seconds away from having a breakdown and Jack hated that he wasn't about to make this any better. "I know." 

Alex turned visibly pale, his skin taking on a greyish tone. "What?" His breath was barely a whisper. He lowered slowly to the ground, legs turning weak. Jack sighed heavily, regretting waking up. "I've... seen your videos." Jack swallowed hard, hand running over his face as Alex's eyes bulged. "You've what?!" He squeaked, utterly mortified. "When?"   
"Before we met..." Alex's hand came up to cover his mouth.   
"You mean you... oh my god, you were a subscriber!?" Jack nodded in defeat, there was no point trying to deny it at this point.  
"I cancelled it, obviously." He said like it made any of this any better. "It's why I went outside that first night we met... I recognised you and panicked. Then you came out and we got talking and I just... I know how this must seem."

There was a long silence as Jack looked down at his hands, wringing nervously in his lap. Alex released a small panicked whimper and Jack glanced up in alarm. His eyes were wide and full of fear as he struggled to breath. Jack instantly dropped to his knees in front of him, taking a firm grip on his hands. "Alex? Lex talk to me, what's going on?" He looked terrified.  
"Can't. Breathe." He managed. Jack had no idea what to do.

"Okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He babbled. "We'll do it together okay? You're gonna breathe with me." Alex gave a single nod, eyes glued to Jack's as he gripped tight on his hands. "Okay, we're gonna take a deep breath in now." He said making a point of overemphasising his breath as he inhaled waiting for Alex to do the same. "That's it." He encouraged. "Now let it out." He let it out slowly, dragging it out as long as possible. Watching as Alex let out a shaky exhale. "Good. And again."

Eventually, Alex's breathing normalised though his grip didn't loosen on Jack's hand. "This is such a mess." He whispered, he was still a sickly pallor but he seemed a little stronger at least. "I know."   
"Why didn't you ever say anything? Ask me to stop?" Jack sighed.   
"Well admitting I've seen your videos makes me seem like some creepy stalker and I didn't feel like I had a right to ask you to stop." Alex blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm not going to pretend like I like the idea of all these creepos on the internet watching my boyfriend get naked and get off but considering I was once one of those creepo's it is a bit hypocritical. Besides if this is something you want to do what right do I have to stand in the way of that?"

Alex stared at him in silence for a long moment before leaning in and kissing him gently. "I don't deserve you." He said, taking Jack by complete surprise. "You're kidding me." Alex snorted.  
"Jack I'm a Camboy and up until last night, I'd never put out. Why would you want to date me?" Jack gently lifted a hand to caress Alex's cheek as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I kinda plan on marrying you one day." Jack instantly cringed, realising he'd said that out loud. Alex gave a small smile as he sniffled. "You feel it too?" Jack just nodded, more than a little surprised that Alex was actually on the same page despite how insanely intense it was. He lent in and kissed Jack hard, their lips moving together intently. Jack pulled him into his lap, deepening the kiss as Alex sighed with content. "I love you Alex Gaskarth," Jack mumbled against his lips. Alex smiled, leaning his forehead against Jack's. 

"I need a new job." Jack chuckled softly.   
"Don't do it just for me." Alex shook his head vigorously.   
"Camming was never meant to be a long term thing and it's long since lost its charms. You're the only person I want seeing me naked." Jack smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips. "Besides, I can't very well market myself as everyone's "favourite virgin twink" anymore, can I?" Jack barked a laugh. "I guess not." 


End file.
